The Mothman Destination
by alltimelw10
Summary: The novel is going to pull a lot of stuff that has been prominent in my life. As the title depicts it's going to have some sort of plot intertwined with a creature who has plagued my nightmares for years.
1. Flashback

Well where to begin... well how about I take you back to when it all began, March 28, 2003, the day that would change me for the rest of my life.

"Steven! Steven, wake up! It's time for school if you miss that bus I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Mom! I'm up, I'm not going to miss the bus."

I slowly got out from under my blankets, thinking about what I had been dreaming about before I awoke to my Mom's voice.

For the past week, I had been having these weird dreams with just these floating red eyes and until last night I had no clue what the eyes had belong to. A creature of true fear, half man, half moth, The Mothman. A creature who has been described as a demon, an omen, a secret government science project, no one really knows what "It" is all that is known is that there have been multiple sightings and sightings that have taken place at disasters.

I slowly made my way dowstairs into the living room at the bottom where my parents were sitting on the couch talking, or should I say yelling, my parents have never got along with each other sometimes I just wish they would split up. I make my way into the kitchen to pour me a bowl of cereal and I go over to the fridge and thats when evrything changes.

"I through with your shit! I'm done you can stay here with the kids!"

"What the fuck ever! You just know I'm right, you want me to go to work while you sit on your ass and spend the little money we have for rent on fucking nonsense!"

"I'm done with this I'm leaving, like I said you can stay here with the kids."

As I continue to eat my breakfast my dad walks into the kitchen and I decide to take that as a clue to head off to my room.

I head back upstairs to my room and start gathering all my stuff up for school and head back down to the bus stop. As I wait for the bus, I think about all that had happened and then slowly the nightmare from the previous night starts coming back into my mind.


	2. Nightmare

"Hello? Is someone there? Where Am I?"

I slowly look around, looking into the darkness that had taken over and surrounding me. Looking around I can't see even my own hand in front of my face, and then out of nowhere this rustling comes from behind me.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"...No harm... Only warn."

"Who's there?"

"...No harm... Only warn."

Slowly I started peering into the dark looking around into the nothingness to only be disappointed not to find where the voice is.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

A few minutes pass, and nothing... disappointed I look around through the darkness for any hint of life.

"Hello?"

"...No harm... Only warn."

"What? What does that mean? Who are you?"

"...No harm."

"Where are you? What are you?"

"...Only warn."

Suddenly the area around lights up with a bright white light. Then noises start to become noticeable a creek rushing in the distance, birds in the trees. Where was I?

"Are you still there? Hello?"

"...Only Warn."

I quickly look around to where the voice sounded from, but clearly, there was nothing there.

"...No harm."

Sounding like it came from the worlds directly behind me I turn quickly to find this pair of glowing red eyes staring directly at me. The eyes looked like they could cut through steel, burning bright red.

Scared as hell I ask, "Arrr...eeee you the wuwwuw...one that has bbb...been talking to me?

"...No harm..."

Slowly I start walking towards the woods towards where the eyes are peering out.

"Screeeeeeeeeeech!"

I grasp my ears at the intensity of the loud screeching noise coming from whatever this creature was. Slowly stumbling back, I trip on a rock falling down.

"What was that for? I thought you said you were not going to harm?"

"...No harm ...Only warn."

"Warn? Warn of what?"

"...Only warn."

Just as "It" finishes the last syllable of warn... It takes off into the sky. Standing there in complete utter terror, I watch as this creature takes of flying through the sky above the treetops and to come a land down about 10 feet from where I was standing.

The creature was huge. Standing about 7 or 8 feet tall it towered over me. The weird thing about the creature was that it was human like and at the same time, it had these large moth-like wings protruding from its back.

I stood there in terror as the creature walked closer and closer.

"...No harm ...Only warn."

This thing, this Mothman got closer to me and then...

"...even!"

"Steven! Steven, wake up! It's time for school if you miss that bus I'm going to kick your ass!"


End file.
